Marina Sirabello
Marina Sirabello é uma atriz, cantora, dubladora, locutora, compositora e dançarina brasileira Começou a cantar aos 4 anos . Filha do músico Adilson Sirabello e apadrinhada pelo guitarrista Ronaldo Páscoa ( músico de vários artistas renomados , entre eles Rita Lee, Guilherme Arantes, Fabio Junior ) . Começou estudar teatro aos 11 anos. Na sua infância sofria com a timidez , mas depois que começou teatro se tornou essa menina alto confiante e cheia de idéias. Sempre teve muita influência de seu pai. Ouvia muito Beatles, Elis Regina, Olívia Newton-John e Beach Boys . Depois que iniciou o teatro , fez alguns espetáculos teatrais e musicais de pequeno porte. Aos 18 anos fez o curso “Técnico ator no Senac” se tornou atriz profissional ; logo após deu início a sua carreira como dubladora e paralelo a isso começou a fazer shows em barzinhos no estilo violão e voz. A partir disso fez seu primeiro show , acompanhada dos músicos integrantes da banda Rádio Táxi Vander Taffo , Gel Fernandes e Ronaldo Paschoa no festival Objetivo In Concert no Via Funchal na abertura do Show do Skank . Fez parte de vários projetos, em shows com a Banda Viva Noite (pânico na tv), Banda Salcifufu apadrinhada pelo apresentador e humorista Sérgio Mallandro e fez parte de bandas de baile e projetos dos anos 80. Marina junto com seus antigos projetos musicais, fez algumas aparições em alguns programas televisivos , dentre ele, Legendários, Programa Silvio Santos, Ídolos, Covernation na MTV . ' '''Junto com seu produtor Edu Camargo, está lançando no youtube e em todas as plataformas digitais seu trabalho musical autoral pop conceitual sofisticado e ao mesmo tempo de fácil absorção por todos os tipos de público. ' 'Apaixonada pelo estilo pop praiano , tem como proposta uma linguagem musical voltada para o público infanto-juvenil, com ênfase em repertório pop, despertando as pessoas para necessidade de se manter forte na luta por aquilo que se ama. O tipo de música que entretem o público e ao mesmo tempo em que o leva à reflexão e a mudança de perspectivas sobre a vida, no sentido de encoraja-lo a seguir com foco e conquistar seus sonhos. ' Dublagens e Locuções * '''Voz dos comerciais e Jingles da Boneca Barbie e Princesas Disney * Bic Solei - comercial da Gilette Bic Solei * “ I Gotta Have Music “ entrou como trilha sonora na novela “As Aventuras de Poliana” (SBT) interpretada por Marina Sirabello * Marina junto com seu produtor Edu Camargo e Gustavo Brunatti são os autores de umas das músicas mais bombadas no youtube, o Tema “Focoruja"e “10 Milhões" gravado pelos youtubers Felipe Neto e Luccas Neto . * Ursinho Falante TED (Alvim e os esquilos) ' * '''Skye (The lodge - Disney Channel) ' * '''Desejos em Ursinhos Carinhosos ( Disney Channel ) * Novela Mexicana "Amar la muerte" como Renata * Novela "Meryem" como Meryem * Lyla na série "Sons of Anarchy" ( Netflix ) * Undateable - Bridgit Mendler como Candace * "Atriz Blake Lively no filme "Aprovados" * Atriz Rachel Hurd-Hood no filme Refúgios * Atriz Katie Holmes no filme “Os Acompanhantes” * Atriz Lucy Punch na série “Ben and Kate ( Netflix) * Atriz Kate Mara no filme “ Happy Thank you more please ' * '''Lalaloopsy - Jewel Sparkles ( YouTube) ' * '''Miriam - H2O Meninas Sereias ( Desenho ) * Carly ( Backstage - Disney Channel). ' * '''Canta na abertura do desenho Littlest Pet Shop ' * '''Canta na abertura do desenho Ducktales com Ivete Sangalo (Versão da Disney ) * Mandy Moore em “Medo Profundo” (47 Meters Down ) ''' * '''Na série da MTV Siesta Key como Madison * “Vingança” (Revenge) Matilda Lutz * Scarah Screams - Monster High * Luna ''' - '''Quase Anjos * Ariel Masse e Um Loira - Scandal *'Adriana Mendez em The Bridge' *'Carolina em Grachi' *'Liddy em How I Met Your Mother' *'Michiru Ogawa em Bleach (2ª voz)' *'Natasha Baeza em Amanhã é Para Sempre' *'Sussana em O Verão da Minha Vida' *'Lindsay Santino em Temperatura Boa de Bola' *'Jenny Flint em Doctor Who' *'Noel, Deanna e Christie em Brilhante Victória' *'Sarah em House of Lies' *'Ceci em Sonha Comigo' * Laura Wilson - O Filho do Ace Ventura * Kaylee - Life with Boys * Amanda - Monte Carlo * Marycruz - Sonhos e Caramelos * Sophie Johnson - Every Wicth Way * Ashlynn Ella - Ever After High * Casey Gardner (Brigette Lundy-Paine) - Atypical Categoria:Atrizes Categoria:Atrizes do Brasil Categoria:Atrizes de São Paulo Categoria:Cantoras Categoria:Cantoras do Brasil Categoria:Cantoras de São Paulo Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores de São Paulo Categoria:Locutores Categoria:Locutores do Brasil Categoria:Locutores de São Paulo Categoria:Compositores Categoria:Compositores do Brasil Categoria:Compositores de São Paulo Categoria:Naturais de São Paulo (cidade)